Kill my memories
by Jullien
Summary: Dois rapazes que não se conheciam. O encontro imperfeito de duas metades de uma mesma alma.
1. Aviso

1. Eu não sou dono de Gundam Wing e não estou ganhando nada com essa fic.

2. Você gosta de yaoi? Sabe o que é? Se alguma das duas respostas for não, eu simplesmente peço que você não leia isso.

Autor: Jullien

Revisora: Lunne

Gênero: Yaoi, lime ou lemon (isso dependerá de como eu estiver) angst e A.U.

Casais: 1x2 3x4 5x...?

Aviso: Essa é minha primeira fic e eu discuti bastante sobre ela com a Lunne. Ainda acho que não deveria publica-la, mas alguém convence aquela teimosa de alguma coisa! Bem, talvez ele esteja terrivelmente ruim...

. Kill my memories.

**Pequenas explicações:**

Não pretendo fixar ano ou local para a fanfic. Estarei apenas escrevendo como se eles fossem adolescentes normais ok?

**Notas:**

Jullien:

Apenas um aviso que talvez lhes seja útil. Eu nunca considerei que escrevesse bem. Críticas serão muito bem-vindas e os demais comentários também.

Lunne:

O Jullien nunca admitiria o quão bem ele escreve... Ok! É a primeira vez que estou revisando fics. Se eu deixar passar algo, perdoem-me! Eu estou um pouco insegura quanto a isso, mas foi a única maneira de convencer o Jullien a publicar as fics dele e revisar as minhas.


	2. Prólogo

1. Eu não sou dono de Gundam Wing e não estou ganhando nada com essa fic.

2. Você gosta de yaoi? Sabe o que é? Se alguma das duas respostas for não, eu simplesmente peço que você não leia isso.

Autor: Julien

Revisora: Lunne

Gênero: Yaoi, lime ou lemon (isso dependerá de como eu estiver) angst e A.U.

Casais: 1x2 3x4 5x ...?

Aviso: Essa é minha primeira fic e eu discuti bastante sobre ela com a Lunne. Ainda acho que não deveria publica-la, mas alguém convence aquela teimosa de alguma coisa! Bem, talvez ele esteja terrivelmente ruim...

. Kill my memories.

_**Prólogo:**_

Lábios unidos. Coração acelerado. Pensamentos confusos...

"_Droga! Ele vai me matar!"_

Mãos passeando pelos cabelos castanhos claros. Mãos subindo e descendo pela nuca do japonês.

Eles se separaram. Olhos azuis fixos nos olhos violetas. Lábios vermelhos entreabertos. Respirações ofegantes.

"_Que diabos eu estava fazendo!"_

Continua...


	3. Pretend you love me

Autor: Julien

Revisora: Lunne

Gênero: Yaoi, lime ou lemon (isso dependerá de como eu estiver) angst, m-preg e A.U.

Casais: 1x2 3x4 5x...?

. Kill my memories.

**Capítulo Um** Pretend you love me 

Os olhos violetas demoraram a recuperar o foco. Através da cortina branca e fina o sol iluminava o lugar e ele podia ver onde se encontrava. Os olhos do rapaz se fixaram na parede da mesma cor da cortina, acompanhando-a até que uma cômoda a escondesse. Lentamente sua mente começou a absorver os fatos e os olhos cobaltos se arregalaram em choque. Em um pulo ele estava de pé, analisando todo o quarto ao seu redor. Foi quando se deu conta de que estava nu. Se seus olhos pudessem se abri mais, certamente ele o teria feito.

-Que droga eu fiz ontem! –exclamou ele tentando em vão lembrar-se.

Ele olhou para a cama. Surpresa. Alguém que ele não conhecia. Um garoto estava ali. De costas para ele.

-Inferno! Duo Maxwell meta nessa sua cabeça que você não pode beber.

Ele se aproximou da cama em que estivera deitado, apoiou-se nela e analisou quem quer que fosse que estivesse ali. Sentia-se tentado a afundar suas mãos nos cabelos castanhos do desconhecido. Oh, sim. E que desconhecido. Enquanto o admirava ele percebeu que ambos estavam nus.

Ele se inclinou um pouco mais, observando o rosto do outro, chocando-se com os traços familiares. Duo esticou a mão para tocar o rosto do outro. Não sabia porque, mas precisava daquele toque. Uma confirmação de que aquilo era real, talvez.

Olhos azuis fixaram-se nos olhos quase violetas. Choque.

-O que você faz aqui?

O rapaz de cabelos escuros afastou-se tão bruscamente que enquanto tentava levantar-se, enrolado no lençol, acabou por cair fora da cama.

-Você está bem?

Os olhos azuis encontraram os olhos violetas e observaram o rapaz que o olhava de cima da cama.

-Claro! Exceto por você ainda estar aqui...

Ele ergueu-se do chão e caminhou pelo quarto, não se importando com sua nudez e começou a juntar as roupas que não identificava como suas.

-Vista-se!

O rapaz de olhos azuis atirou as roupas sobre a cama e rumou para uma porta no fundo do quarto que o outro imaginou que fosse o banheiro.

Por algum motivo, o rapaz de cabelos longos sentia como se tivesse sido quebrado. Ele havia esperado muito tempo antes que pensasse em acordar ao lado daquele rapaz, mas parecia que ele ainda o odiava.

Duo pegou suas roupas vestido-as enquanto tentava desamassa-las um pouco.

O rapaz de cabelos escuros estava de volta, olhando para o outro como se pudesse mata-lo durante o ato. Ele parecia realmente chateado por o outro ainda estar ali.

-Por que você ainda está aqui! –veio a perguntou pausada.

Os olhos violetas observaram o outro, inocentes e confusos.

-Como eu cheguei aqui?

Não houve resposta.

-Eu não sei o que houve, minha cabeça está doendo e acho que bebi demais.

-Você espera que eu faça algo a respeito?

Duo apenas baixou a cabeça e terminou de se vestir deixando que o rapaz de olhos azuis o expulsasse depois disso. Não houve nenhuma resposta a qualquer uma das perguntas que Duo havia feito ao outro, mas ele estava disposto a descobrir por si mesmo por que ele havia acordado na cama de Heero Yuy.

Continua...


End file.
